Fushigi Yuugi, la parodie
by Juliette1
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si au lieu de Miaka, c\'était Ju (l\'auteur) qui avait ouvert le livre?
1. Tome 1

FY01 

Tome I

****

Il m'est arrivé, un jour, une histoire complètement dingue. J'ai parfois encore du mal à y croire. Mais tout d'abord, je me présente. Je m'appelle Ju, et j'ai 15 ans. Tout a commencé quand je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour y travailler sur un exposé. Le simple fait que je me trouve dans une bibliothèque, et en plus pour travailler, rend l'histoire encore plus bizarre. Et puis, en cherchant un livre, j'en ai trouvé un (car trouver un livre dans une bibliothèque c'est logique), qui paraissait étrange. Il n'y avait personne. Je l'ai ouvert. Et là…J'ai eu un problème. 

Ju (qui se réveille) : Oula ! (regarde autour d'elle) : Hein ? Mais…Ou je suis ? C'est quoi c'bordel ? Pourquoi que je suis plus à la bibli ? On s'croirait dans la Chine ancienne et ça ressemble vaguement à…Fushigi Yugi ? (secoue la tête) : Nan nan nan nan ! J'lis trop d'bêtises ! J'peux pas être…

****

Toc toc (deux petites tapes sur l'épaule de Ju).

Jeune homme : Euh…Ca va ? Excuse-moi mais…Tu parlais toute seule ?

Ju (bave) : Ga ? (reviens à elle) : Hein…Euh….C'est pas possible ! Ch'uis vraiment dans le bouquin ? Tamahome ?

Tamahome : Comment le sais-tu ?

Ju : C'est parce que tu portes le signe oni sur ton front. Et…Euh…Je le sais, c'est tout. 

Tamahome : En fait ça m'est égal. T'aurais pas une petite pièce ?

Ju : Ah ben non. 

Tamahome : Bon, dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

Ju : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! M'abandonne pas ! Ch'uis qu'une frêle jeune fille sans défense perdue dans ce monde de brute où je connais rien ni personne ! Pitié ! J'peux rester avec toi ? Hein ? S'il teu plééééééééé ! Ca n'a rien à voir, mais t'es super mignon !

Tamahome : Mais j'peux pas te garder avec moi ! Bon, de toutes façons, on va commencer par aller en ville. OK ?

Ju : Ben oui mais faudra que je rentre chez moi, un jour.

****

En ville :

Tamahome : T'es sure que tu veux rester avec moi ?

Ju : Ben, j'connais personne d'autre et puis je sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici, alors pour en repartir, ça va pas être triste. 

Tamahome : Bon, tu vois le cortège de l'empereur ?

Ju : On peut pas le louper. Tu veux que je te ramène une ou deux pierres précieuses à lui, c'est ça ?

Tamahome : Euh…Oui. Mais comment tu le sais ?

Ju : Comme ça. (en elle-même) : Prendre une pierre à l'empereur, ben voyons. Et comment je vais faire ? Je lui demande gentiment de me donner une pierre précieuse ? Quoique, Miaka l'a fait… (cours vers le cortège de l'empereur) : Excusez-moi, vous êtes l'empereur ? Vous pourriez me filer une ou deux de vos pierres précieuses ? Allez ! Soyez sympa ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

****

L'empereur ordonne à ses hommes d'arrêter d'avancer. 

Tamahome : T'es folle ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

Ju : J'en sais rien !

Soldat : Que fait-on Votre Altesse ?

Empereur : Capturez-les mais ne les tuez pas. Cette jeune fille m'intrigue.

****

Plus tard dans les geôles du palais impérial :

Tamahome : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller lui demander ça. 

Ju : Si je le savais. Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais rester avec toi si je le faisais. En tout cas, maintenant on est ensemble ! 

Tamahome : Ouais. Mais j'ai pas l'intention de rester là à rien faire. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. 

Ju : C'est bien beau de dire ça. Mais moi, ch'uis qu'une frêle jeune fille sans défense perdue dans ce monde de brute où je connais rien ni personne et je vois pas comment on peut faire.

Tututututututututututututututututututut !

Garde : C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Ju : Ah, c'est mon portable. J'ai un message. " Alors ? Ca avance ton exposé ? " Quelle crétine ! Mais nan ça avance pas mon exposé ! Ch'uis même pu à la bibli ! J'vais m'faire tuer en plus, si je le rends pas ce devoir !

Garde : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? D'où venait cette musique ?

Ju : C'est mon portable. J'vous fait écouter les autres musiques ?

Garde : Non ! Arrière ! Sorcière ! (s'évanouit). 

Tamahome : Ouais ! Bien joué !

Ju : C'est vraiment des dingues dans ce monde. 

Tamahome : Ah bon ? Tu viens d'un autre monde ?

Ju : Je te l'avais pas dit ? 

Tamahome : Mince alors.

Ju : Ben ouais, je viens d'un autre monde. 

Tamahome : Ouah ! Géant ! Mais…Je peux te poser une question ?

Ju : Dis toujours.

Tamahome : Tu veux bien me le donner ton truc qui chante ? J'pourrais le revendre, ça m'f'rait des sous.

Ju : T'es pas malade ! Ca coûte la peau du bip ce machin ! Bon, réfléchissons. Si je peux recevoir des messages, je dois pouvoir en envoyer et même téléphoner. 

Tamahome : Téléfoné ?

Ju (à part) : Bon, cherchons le réseau….Ah, je l'ai. Kônan télécom ? Pfff n'importe quoi. (numérote)… " … ….

…………. ". Quoi ? Comment ça " votre crédit est épuisé " ? Et zut ! Bon, tant pis, faudra faire autrement. Tama, viens on s'casse.

Tama (nda : j'ai la flème d'écrire Tamahome en entier à chaque fois) : Ok.

****

Ils sortirent de leur cachot et empruntèrent un escalier qui les conduisit devant la statue d'un immense oiseau. 

Ju : Dis Tama ?

Tama : Oui ?

Ju : C'est quoi ce grand oiseau ?

Tama : C'est Suzaku.

Ju : Ah ben ouais, ch'uis bête. Tout de suite je comprends mieux……………….C'est quoi Suzaku ?

Tama (soupire) : Faut tout t'apprendre. C'est le dieu protecteur du Kônan…..Et bla bla bla….Et patati et patala….

Ju (en elle-même) : Mais pourquoi tu poses la question idiote ? Tu le sais très bien ce que c'est Suzaku ! T'as lu tous les tomes que t'as au moins 9 fois. Ben reste pas plantée là comme une conne. Bouge de là…….Et chante pas MC Solaar.

****

Discrètement, Ju s'éloigne de Tamahome et commence, toute seule, la visite du palais.

Voix : Bonjour.

Ju : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Vous m'avez fais peur. 

Voix (même qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière la voix) : Désolé. Vous êtes perdue ?

Ju : Oh nan ! J'me promène, j'ai l'habitude.

Voix avec quelqu'un derrière : Vous êtes la jeune prisonnière ?

Ju (flippe grave) : Nan nan. 

Voix : Aucun problème, l'empereur ne vous fera pas de mal, faites-moi confiance. 

Ju : Ah ben si vous le dites. 

Hotohori : Je m'appelle Hotohori.

Ju : Ben moi j'm'appelle Ju. 

Hotohori : Est-ce que vous venez d'un autre monde ?

Ju : C'est pas la discrétion qui vous étouffe.

Hotohori : Je le savais. Je voudrais que…

Gardes : Attrappez-le !

Tama : Oskouououououououououououououououououououououououour ! (s'arrête de courir) : Tiens, Ju. J't'ai cherché partout. Où t'étais passéeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! (se fait chopper par les gardes).

Hotohori : Lachez-le s'il vous plaît.

Gardes : A vos ordres Votre Altesse.

Tama (se met à genoux) : Mince, l'empereur.

Ju : Ah bon ? Autotrophie c'est l'empereur ?

Hotohori : Pardon ?

Ju : Rien…C'est mon cours de bio qui me monte au cerveau. 

Hotohori : Je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous racontez, mais ce n'est pas grave. Voudriez-vous devenir la Prêtresse de Suzaku ?

Tama : Quoi ? Toi, la Prêtresse de Suzaku ? !

Ju (l'ignorant) : Ca dépend. C'est dur comme job ?

Hotohori : Il vous faudra réunir les 7 étoiles de Suzaku, afin de protéger notre pays de la guerre, et combattre la Prêtresse de Seïryu, afin de protéger notre pays de la guerre. 

Ju : Je vois. Pour résumer, je dois retrouver 7 garçons super canons, et foutre des gnons à une autre nana. J'ai bon ?

Hotohori : C'est vraiment un résumé. Mais c'est ça. 

Ju : Alors on commence par quoi ?

Tama : Tu acceptes ? !

Hotohori : Vous acceptez ?

Ju : Vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Dans vot' monde, y a des beaux mecs à tous les coins de rue !

Tama : Hum…Et si on revenait à notre problème ? 

Ju (rêveuse) : J'ai pas de problème moi !

Tama (à Hotohori) : Sans vouloir vous offenser, Votre Majesté, j'ignore si c'est une bonne idée de nommer cette espèce de dingue Prêtresse de Suzaku.

PAF !

Ju : La dingue elle est pas encore sourde ! Ch'uis tout à fait capable d'exercer le rôle de Prêtresse de Suzaku. Et puis je sais que je peux compter sur les étoiles de Suzaku qui m'accompagneront tout au long de ma quête et de mon combat contre cette grognasse du pays de Kûto.

Hotohori : A propos de la grognasse, il semblerait que nos ennemis ne l'aient pas encore trouvée et qu'elle vienne de votre monde. 

Ju : Ah ! Il faut vraiment que je tape sur une compatriote ?

Hotohori : Et bien…

Tama : T'as qu'à le faire faire par quelqu'un d'autre. 

Hotohori : Bon, écoutez-moi attentivement ! J'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire.

Ju et Tama : Encore ! 

Hotohori : C'est au sujet des étoiles. Vous savez que le ciel est divisé en 4 régions.

Ju : Ah non. Moi je sais rien du tout.

Hotohori : Silence ! Donc le ciel est divisé en 4 régions. Le nord, le sud, l'est et l'ouest. Chaque région possède 7 constellations. Parmi ces étoiles, il y a Tamahome et moi. Le rôle des étoiles de Suzaku est de protéger leur Prêtresse. 

Ju : En somme, il y a sept étoiles, donc sept garçons, autour d'une seule Prêtresse. Ca veut dire que je vais avoir mon harem personnel. 

Hotohori : Il peut y avoir des femmes parmi les étoiles.

Ju : Zut. 

Hotohori : Vous devriez aller vous reposer tous les deux. La journée a été longue. 

****

Un peu plus tard :

Tama : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? !

Ju : Cool nos chambres sont côte à côte !

Tama : Mais c'est de la folie !

Ju : C'est très gentil à vous, Altesse.

Hotohori : C'est pour que Tamahome puisse te protéger et ainsi assurer son rôle d'étoile.

Tama : La protéger ? Mais c'est moi qui ait besoin d'un garde du corps avec cette obsédée à côté ! Elle va me violer moins de 20 minutes après que vous soyez parti.

Ju (nyeux nyeux innocents) : Vous avez raison, Votre Altesse, j'ai besoin d'être protégée. Je ne suis qu'une frêle jeune fille sans défense perdue dans ce monde de brute où je ne connaîs rien ni personne. Vous ne voulez pas prendre l'autre chambre à côté de la mienne ? 

Hotohori (grosse goutte de sueur) : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? (s'éloigne).

Tama : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Majesté ne m'abandonnez paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ju (que cette phrase avait laissée perplexe) : Dis-moi si c'est moi qui suis perverse ou bien si tu es amoureux de l'empereur.

Tama : C'est toi qui est perverse !

Ju : Tant que j'ai l'esprit tordu, tout va bien.

Tama : Tout va bien ? Mais non tout ne va pas bien !

Ju : Ca va, j'vais pas te bouffer. Ch'uis pas comme Miaka.

Tama : Tu la connais ?

Ju (en elle-même) : Oups, j'ai dit une connerie

Bartez : Bonsouaaaaaaaaaaaaar !

Ju : Ben…Vaguement.

Tama : Ch'uis sur que tu lui arriveras pas à la cheville.

Ju : Si tu crois que ma motivation première c'est t'impressionner tu te plantes. 

Tama : Alors pourquoi t'as accepté ?

Ju : Parce que j'ai envie de ramener plein de choupi à la maison.

Tama : Elle te manque ta maison ?

Ju : Ben y a mon ordi et mes mangas, mais je crois qu'ici je vais pas m'ennuyer non plus. 

Tama : Comment t'es arrivée ici ?

Ju : Ben j'étais à la bibliothèque. J'ai ouvert un bouquin un peu zarb, et j'étais en train de penser que putain les différents niveaux d'organisation du vivant ça commençait à me sortir par les trous de nez, et je me suis retrouvée le cul par terre, dans ce monde de brute où je connais rien ni personne. Mais moi au moins, j'ai eu la bonne idée de mettre un pantalon. 

Tama : T'as besoin d'un grand frère ?

Ju : Non, ça va, j'en ai déjà un. Mais…Dis-moi t'essaierai pas d'être gentil avec moi par hasard ?

Tama : Non. Mais non. Pas du tout…On devrait dormir. J'ai l'impression que la journée de demain va être fatiguante. 

Ju : Moi aussi. 

****

Le lendemain :

Ju : Ah, Hotohori, je vous cherchais. Je voudrais vous poser une question.

Hotohori : Laquelle ?

Ju : Comment elle fait la Prêtresse pour protéger un pays entier ? Parce que vous savez ch'uis qu'une frêle jeune fille sans défense perdue dans ce mode de brute, moi, alors j'vois mal comment je vais faire.

Hotohori : Et bien, en réunissant les sept étoiles de Suzaku, la Prêtresse acquerera les pouvoirs de Suzaku et pourra réaliser trois de ses souhaits.

Ju : Bon, j'ai pigé la théorie.

Tama : Moi c'est la pratique qui m'inquiète. 

Ju : Ben tu fais bien de t'inquiéter parce que j'ai décidé de passer à la pratique tout de suite. 

Tama : Quoi ?

Ju : Hotohori, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous demander. Comment puis-je faire pour retrouver les étoiles ? 

Hotohori : Grâce à ce rouleau des Quatre Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre. Sinon grâce cette boule de cristal que m'a donné Taiitsu, on peut retrouver les étoiles. Leurs symboles apparaissent lorsqu'elles sont proches. 

Ju : C'est qui Taiitsu ?

Hotohori : Le maître du monde.

Ju : Il doit être canon (ben oui, quand on est le maître du monde, c'est la moindre des choses).

Hotohori : A vrai dire, c'est une vieille mémé toute frippée. 

Ju : Bon alors filez-moi le presse papier que j'aille chercher la troisième étoile. 

Hotohori : Elle se trouve dans le palais. Les Ecrits des Quatre Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre sont formels. Son nom est relié aux mots " force " et " palais ".

Ju : Ah bon, alors tant mieux. Si je suis pas obligée de sortir c'est encore mieux. 

Tama : Mais elle est pas croyable !

Ju : Toi, j't'ai pas causé !

Hotohori : Je vais réunir mes guerriers les plus puissants. L'étoile doit se trouver parmi eux.

****

Quelques baffes plus tard :

Tama : L'est pô là.

Ju : Tu les as tous cassés. Mais c'est pas bien grave, ils étaient moches.

Hotohori : T'as pas d'autres centres d'intérêt ?

Ju : Non. Pourquoi ? C'est grave ?

Hotohori : Laisse tomber. Quant à toi, Tamahomé, tu aurais pu te retenir. 

Tama : Ch'uis désolé, j'connais pas ma force.

Ju(s'approchant d'un soldat cassé) : Et il se vante. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont laids ! C'est quand même un comble d'être aussi moche ! Des gars comme ça faudrait pas les laisser sortir. Ca devrait pas être permis.

Mec en question : Dis donc, Prêtresse ou pas, je te permets pas !

PAF !

Ju (envoyée valdinguer plus loin) : Hé, ça fait mal ! 

Hotohori (voyant le machin que-j'-arrive-pas-à-savoir-ce-que-ça-représente allait se casser la gueule) : Attention !

BANG !

Ju : Aie !

Tama (protégeant Ju) : De quoi tu te plains, c'est moi qui ai mal !

Ju : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher ! Gros pervers !

Tama : T'es gonflée ! Je te sauve et tu viens encore me fairech' !

Hotohori : Bon, les bouffons par terre ! Activez-vous sinon ils vont mourir.

Soldat : Quelle grosse perte !

PAF !

Jeune fille sortie d'on ne sait où : Poussez-vous ! (choppe les blocs de pierres et les balance par dessus son épaule). Voilà, vous êtes sauvés !

Tama (aidant Ju à se relever) : Merci mademoiselle.

Hotohori : Faites-vous partie des dames de ma suite ?

Jeune fille : Je suis Nuriko, la troisième étoile de Suzaku. Ravie de vous connaître.

Ju (époussetant ses vêtements) : C'est un homme.

Hotohori, Tama et Nuriko : Comment ?

Ju (inspectant Nuriko de plus près) : Oui, c'est un mec ! Pas de doutes. 

Nuriko : Comment as-tu deviné ?

Ju : Sache que je repère un beau mec à des kilomètres.

Hotohori et Tama (regardant Nuriko bizarrement) : C'est un homme ?

Ju : Ben oui. Sauf qu'il a mis une robe. Ca te va très bien d'ailleurs.

Nuriko (flatté) : Merci beaucoup ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. 

Ju : Oui, moi aussi.

Ju et Nuriko : Fantastique ! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Hotohori et Tama (grosse goutte de sueur) : Mon Dieu !

****

Plus tard dans la soirée :

Ju (entrant dans la chambre de Nuriko) : Tu te coiffes ? Attends je vais t'aider.

Nuriko : Merci ! T'es drôlement gentille.

Ju : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'habilles en fille ?

Nuriko : Parce que j'aime un homme qui est au palais.

Ju : Alors comme ça t'as le béguin pour l'empereur.

Nuriko : Comment tu le sais ?

Ju : C'est marqué sur ta figure. Et puis tu te donnes la peine de te faire passer pour une de ses dames, alors je vois qui ça pourrait être d'autre.

Nuriko : Je t'interdis de me le prendre.

Ju : T'inquiètes. D'après ce que j'ai compris de l'histoire, j'vais avoir l'embarras du choix un peu plus tard. Alors j'peux bien t'en laisser un. 

Nuriko : T'es sympa mais t'es …Spéciale.

Ju : On me le dit souvent. Mais dis-moi, tu veux que je parle de toi à l'empereur ?

Nuriko : Mais tu lui as dit que j'étais un homme !

Ju : Ben….Oui….Mais….J'lui dirai pas que c'est toi. Je lui parlerai d'une de ses dames sans te nommer. 

Nuriko : Et ça va marcher ?

Ju : Si Miaka n'a pas réussi, j'ai aucune chance. 

****

Encore plus tard dans la soirée :

Ju : Et voilà, cette fille est folle de vous et vous devriez aller la voir. 

Hotohori : Qui est-ce ?

Ju : Heu….C'est une surprise. Elle veut pas que je vous dise son nom.

Hotohori : Sais-tu de qui je suis amoureux ?

Ju (en elle-même) : Dans FY, c'est de la Prêtresse de Suzaku. Et comme là, c'est moi…J'espère que l'histoire est pas trop changée.

Hotohori : Depuis que je suis tout petit on me parle de la Prêtresse de Suzaku. Et je me la suis représentée comme la femme idéale…

Ju : Ah…

Hotohori (regarde Ju) : Mais j'ai du me tromper.

BANG ! (bruit de Ju se cassant la gueule).

Hotohori (explosant la moitié de son mur avec son épée) : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Ju (se relevant) : Tama, Nuriko !

Tama : Ben, on passait dans le coin, mais on écoutait pas.

Ju : Je vais me coucher.

Hotohori : Néanmoins, Ju, je veux bien te donner une chance. Si tu remplis correctement ta mission, je consentirai peut-être à t'épouser. 

****

Le lendemain matin :

Nuriko (déboulant chez Ju) : Tu m'avais promis !

Ju : Maiheu ! J'ai pô fé exeuprés !

Nuriko : Tu m'avais promis !

Ju : Oui mais il a dit : " si tu remplis correctement ta mission ". Et comme je me connais, je vais me planter. 

Nuriko : Dans ce cas, ça va. (s'en va).

Tama : Salut.

Ju : C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Tama : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Ju : Avoue. Tu t'en fous. 

Tama : A propos d'hier soir ? Non je m'en fous pas. Tous mes vœux.

PAF !

Ju : Imbécile. 

Nuriko : Dis Tama-chou tu viens au marché avec moi ?

Tama : Mais j'ai rien à vendre.

Ju : Tiens. C'est des cookies. Ca vient de chez moi. Je les avais pour manger discrètos à la bibli.

Tama : Merci.

Nuriko : Allez, on y vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

****

Un peu plus tard :

Ju : Qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? Je me demande bien pourquoi je les ai suivi.

Ju 2: Parce que c'est l'histoire qui le veux. Miaka l'a fait, alors tu dois le faire aussi.

Ju : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Tire-toi ! Je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi.

Ju 2 : Si tu crois que je vais attendre que tu m'appelles ! Tu devrais écouter ta conscience plus souvent.

Ju : Je l'emm**** ma conscience !

Ju 2 : Mais c'est moi, ta conscience !

Ju : Alors c'est toi que j'emm**** !

Tama : Mesdames et messieurs ! J'ai ici des objets que m'a donné la Prêtresse de Suzaku. Et je les vends pour la modique somme de 1 Ryo.

Ju : Dis donc, t'es gonflé ! Mes bons cookies !

Tama : Mais tu me les as donnés pour que je les vende, non ?

Ju : Ben oui mais j'ai changé d'avis.

Homme : C'est la prêtresse ?

Femme : Sûrement, elle n'est pas habillée normalement.

Ju : Dites-donc ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes fringues ! Elles sont très bien !

Homme : Ca doit être elle. Elle s'exprime étrangement !

Ju : Oups !

Tama : Quelle idiote !

Nuriko : Bon, allez, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Ju : Let'seu goheu !

Tama et Nuriko : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

****

Un peu plus tard :

Ju : Pffff ! J'aime pas courir !

Tama : Hé ! Où est Nuriko ?

Ju : On a du le perdre dans toute cette foule.

Tama : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te montrer ? Ils étaient comme des dingues.

Ju : Merci j'avais remarqué.

Jeune homme : Excusez-nous de vous interrompre, mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire du commerce dans ce quartier. Où alors tu t'arranges avec le chef.

Ju (voyant Tama la regarder) : Tu te débrouilles ! 

Jeune homme 2 : Je crois que la baston s'impose.

****

Grosse baston. Tama casse tous les méchants. Un méchant lui coupe les cheveux.

Ju : QUOI ! T'as coupé les cheveux de Tama-chou ! (se jette sur le mec en question et le démolit).

Chef (à ses hommes) : Tenez, voilà pour vous. Je m'occupe des autres.

Tama et Ju : Beurk ! Il est immonde !

Chef (à Tama) : Je te laisse partir, si tu me donnes cette fille.

Ju : Hé ! Ch'uis pas d'accord !

Tama : C'est discutable. Combien tu m'en donnes ?

Chef : 10 Ryos.

Tama : 70.

Ju : Tama !

Chef : 20.

Tama : 60.

Ju : Tama !

Chef : 30.

Tama : 50.

Ju : TAMAHOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! 

Tama (flanque un méga gnon au chef qui s'enfuit) : Pas la peine de hurler ! J'avais tout prévu.

Ju : T'avais surtout prévu de m'échanger contre 3 pôv' pièces.

Tama : Mais non. Tu sais bien que je dois te protéger.

Ju : Promis ?

Tama : Promis. Bon allez, on rentre ?

Ju : Zouip (tombe dans les pommes).

Fin du tome I.

****

Ju s'en sortira-t-elle ? Tama arrivera-t-il à la ramener au palais ? Nuriko arrivera-t-il à échapper à la foule en délire ? Pourquoi ma mère rentre-t-elle plus tôt que prévu ? Vais-je être obligée de passer l'aspirateur ? Les réponses à toutes ces questions plus stupides les unes que les autres dans le prochain volet de votre roman feuilleton préféré : Fushigi Yugi Tome II. 


	2. Tome 2

Tome II

Tama : Ju ! Tombe pas dans les pommes maintenant ! Le palais est à perpette ! Ju ! …Flûte, pas moyen de la réveiller. J'vais être obligé de la porter.

****

Plus tard au palais du Kônan :

Hotohori : Que s'est-il passé ?

Tama : Ben rien. J'ai été obligé de me battre, et puis ensuite, on a un peu parlé elle et moi, j'ai dit qu'on devait rentrer, et le temps de me retourner, elle roupillait par terre. 

Nuriko : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? 

Hotohori : Faîtes venir le médecin du palais. 

****

Un peu plus tard : 

Médecin : Elle a beaucoup de fièvre. 

Ju : Mangas….Ordinateur….Internet….Télé….Nutella….Cinéma…

Hotohori : Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

Médecin : Non.

Hotohori, Nuriko et Tama : Quoi ? 

Nuriko (s'en prenant au médecin mort de trouille) : Mais c'est portnaouak ça ! Vous êtes médecin mais vous savez rien faire ? Vous avez eu votre diplôme dans une pochette surprise !

Médecin : Elle réclame son monde, c'est pas ma faute !

Tama : Elle veut rentrer chez elle ?

Hotohori : Bon ben on a qu'à l'y renvoyer.

Nuriko : Ouais, pour ce qu'elle nous sert ici.

PAF PAF PAF !

Tous : Aïe ! 

Tama : Comment elle a fait pour nous frapper alors qu'elle est inconsciente ?

Nuriko : Cherche pas, c'est Ju. Faut s'attendre à tout.

Tama : Bon, mais comment on fait pour la renvoyer chez elle ?

Hotohori : Je pense que Taiitsu peut nous y aider.

****

Un peu plus tard :

Ju (émergeant) : Pfou ! ….Ch'uis fatiguée !

Hotohori (entrant) : Ah tu es réveillée. Comment tu vas ?

Ju : Pas bien.

Hotohori : Nous avons décidé de te renvoyer dans ton monde.

Ju : C'est vrai ? ! 

Hotohori : Oui, mais seul Taiitsu peut nous aider à le faire. Les étoiles et la prêtresse doivent se rendre sans escorte dans les monts Taikyohu. 

Ju : C'est chouette mais…Je croyais que le Kônan avait besoin de moi.

Hotohori : Tu reviendras quand tu te sentiras mieux. 

Ju : Bon…Alors c'est d'accord. 

****

Trois jours plus tard :

Ju : J'ME SENS MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXXXX !

Nuriko (soupirant) : Dommage pour nous !

Ju (énervée) : De kwoua ? !

Nuriko : Rien…Rien…

Hotohori : Tout le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller ?

Ju : Ouais !

Tama : Je me sens déjà fatigué !

Ju : Au fait, on y va comment dans les monts…

Chichiri : Taikyohu !

Auteur : Mais casse-toi ! T'es pas dans cette partie !

Chichiri : Oups ! Désolé !

Hotohori : Ben à cheval.

Ju : Mais….J'aime pas les chevaux !

Nuriko : Comment ça se fait ?

Ju : J'ai subit un grave traumatisme quand j'avais 8 ans. Si si c'est vrai.

Tama : Quand t'auras fini de nous raconter ta vie, on pourra peut-être y aller.

Ju (en elle-même) : Comment il me parle lui ? Il va me le payer ! (tout fort) : Hotohori ! Tama il fait rien qu'à m'embêter. Tape-le !

PAF !

Hotohori : C'est fait.

Ju (se frottant contre Hotohori) : Merci !

Tama : Elle a la rancune tenace.

****

Ailleurs (je sais, c'est super précis mais ch'uis fatiguée) :

Voix : C'est elle la prêtresse de Suzaku ? Mais…Elle arrivera jamais vivante chez Taiitsu !

****

Le lendemain, pendant une pause :

Ju : Tiens, Hotohori ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? 

Hotohori : Je réfléchissais. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, mon père est mort, et c'est moi qui suis monté sur le trône. J'ai toujours été tout seul, même si j'avais beaucoup de gens autour de moi. 

Ju : Oui, mais c'est pas ça l'important.

Hotohori : C'est quoi ?

Ju : Tu t'en tape de la solitude. T'es jeune, beau et riche. Tu voudrais quoi en plus ?

BANG ! (bruit de Hotohori qui se casse la gueule).

Hotohori : T'es vraiment sans cœur ! Je te raconte mon enfance traumatisante, et toi tu te fous de ma gueule !

Ju (en elle-même) : Elle est pas traumatisante son enfance. Mais bon, c'est vrai que je me foutais de sa gueule.

****

Ailleurs (mais c'est toujours le même ailleurs) :

Voix : Bien, je vais pouvoir tirer avantage de certaines choses chez ces Suzaku. Ca va être rigolo.

****

Plus tard (vous avez un problème avec mes conotations temporelles ?) :

Ju : Pfff ! Je suis fatiguée ! Quand est-ce qu'on s'arrête ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire une pause. Je commence à avoir faim en plus. Et il va falloir que j'aille aux toilettes. On marche depuis combien de temps ?

Tama : Dix minutes.

Nuriko : C'est bizarre, cette brume.

Hotohori : C'est vrai.

Ju : Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve pas ça spécialement bizarre. C'est juste de la brume. … Bon alors, quand est-ce qu'on s'arrête ?

Tama : Si cette brume est magique, je souhaite qu'elle te fasse disparaître ! Au moins on t'entendra plus !

…

Tous : Ju ?

Nuriko : Elle a vraiment disparu ! Tama ! Idiot ! Ton souhait a été exaucé ! 

Tama (tout content) : Géant !

Hotohori : Tama, je souhaite qu'un éléphant t'écrase.

Tama (regarde en l'air) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Nuriko : Majesté, vous d'habitude si calme….

Tama (écrasé sous un éléphant) : Il faut….Retrouver….Ju….Nuriko….Aide-moi…..

****

Plus loin :

Ju : Bah…Où s'ki sont passés ? J'ai du marcher plus vite que je ne pensais. Je vais m'asseoir pour les attendre…. Tiens ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre une voix….C'est peut-être eux ? (tend l'oreille).

Voix : Venez voir pleins de beaux mecs pas très habillés ! C'est par ici !

Ju : Je peux pas louper ça. (avance, avance, avance) : Ben…

Voix : Bienvenue Ju. Tu es ici à l'intérieur du miroir.

Ju : Vous êtes qui ? Alice ? 

Voix : Je suis toi. Je suis ton reflet dans le miroir. 

Ju : Donc…Tu t'appelles Ju.

Voix : Oui, je suis ton côté responsable. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rentrer dans l'autre monde pour l'instant. Je vais sauver ce monde, et ensuite, je m'occuperai de tes études. 

Ju : Quoi ? ! Mais…

Ju responsable : Je vais te remplacer, pendant que toi tu resteras ici. Tu vas me regarder réunir les étoiles de Suzaku et réaliser les trois vœux. Tu vas me regarder vivre éternellement. Pour reprendre ta place, tu dois briser mon pouvoir. Tu devrais y arriver si tu es réellement la prêtresse de Suzaku. A plus ! (quitte le miroir).

Ju : Mon côté responsable ? Elle va semer la zizanie partout ! C'est la fin des haricots !

****

De l'autre côté du miroir (je sais, elle était facile celle-là) :

Tama : Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Où t'es encore passée ? !

Ju : Je suis là.

Hotohori : Ah enfin ! On s'inquiétait.

Nuriko : Tu as manqué quelque chose ! Tamahome s'est fait écraser par un éléphant ! C'était trop drôle !

Tama (fusille Nuriko du regard) : Grrrr !

Ju : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? Il faut se dépêcher de rassembler les autres étoiles. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Hothori : Euh…On allait chez Taiitsu là.

Ju : J'ai réfléchit pendant que je vous attendais. Je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Ce pays a besoin de moi. 

Nuriko : Euh…Ju ? Tu nous fais quoi, là ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Tama : C'est vrai. C'est la première fois que tu parles aussi sérieusement.

Ju : Je n'ai pas de commentaires à recevoir de vulgaires étoiles. Vous êtes chargés de ma protection. Vous n'avez donc pas à être aussi familiers avec moi.

Tous : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Hotohori : Ce …N'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas Ju !

Nuriko : Qui es-tu ?

Tama : Où est Ju ? 

Ju : Je suis Ju. Je suis une autre elle-même. Son côté responsable.

Nuriko (affolé) : Son côté responsable ? ! Mais…C'est pas possible !Comment Ju peut posséder un côté responsable ?

****

Dans le miroir :

Ju : Tu me le paieras Nuriko !

****

De l'autre côté :

Ju : Laissez tomber. Vous n'atteindrez jamais Taiitsu.

Tama : Et pourquoi ça ?

Ju : Et ben…Euh…Ch'ais pas…C'est quoi déjà le texte ?….Ah oui c'est vrai. Parce que vous êtes un groupe trop dispersé. Voilà pourquoi. 

Hotohori : Fais attention Tamahome ! Une Ju qui sait ce qu'elle fait peut être très dangereuse.

****

La Ju responsable brandit son miroir devant Hotohori et Tamahome. Ceux-ci furent immédiatement paralysés, et une douleur atroce s'empara d'eux. (ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas mit de passage narratif). 

Ju responsable : Regarde Ju ! Bientôt j'aurai pompé toute leur force. Sauve-les si tu es la prêtresse de Suzaku.

Ju : T'es marrante ! Comment je fais, moi ? Ch'uis qu'une frêle jeune fille sans défense ! (en elle-même) : Faut que je trouve une idée, sinon il vont y rester……………… Elle est moi, je suis moi, elle est elle, je suis elle. Donc, si je me blesse, elle sera blessée aussi. Enfin j'espère, parce que si je me charcute et que ça marche pas, je serai pas dans la merdasse moi…Bon, maintenant, trouver un objet pointu….Tiens, un couteau. Ca me fait mal au cœur de salir mes fringues mais j'ai pas le choix. 

****

Et Ju planta le couteau dans son ventre. Au même instant, (attendez, je regarde ce qui se passe après et je vous le dis), le reflet fut blessé également, et son pouvoir anéanti. Hotohori et Tamahome le terminèrent à l'épée, et Nuriko lui balança un énorme rocher sur la tronche. 

Tama : Ouah ! Hotohori ! C'que vous êtes doué !

Hotohori : Toi aussi Tamahome, tu te débrouilles super bien !

Tama : Ahahahaha ! Mais je n'ai pas votre grâce au combat !

Hotohori : Et moi je ne suis pas doté de ton habileté !

Nuriko : Vous arrêtez un peu de vous lancer des fleurs ! Venez plutôt par là.

Tama : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ?

Nuriko : Ju à moitié morte.

Tama et Hotohori : Merde !

Tama : Mais comment ça se fait ?

Hotohori : Elle a une blessure au même endroit que son reflet ! Elle aurait fait ça…Pour nous sauver ?

Tama : Ca lui ressemble pas.

Nuriko : Bon, il faut la soigner quand même, non ?

Hotohori : Tu crois ?

Tama : Elle fait pas de bruit comme ça. C'est bien, non ? 

Nuriko : Crétins ! C'est la prêtresse de Suzaku ! Comment on l'appelle si elle est plus là ? !

Tama : T'inquiète, à la mort de l'une, une autre est élue pour la remplacer et tuer les vampires.

Hotohori : Tu nous expliques, là ?

Tama : Ben ouais. Comme pour les Tueuses. 

Nuriko : Non ça marche pas comme ça !

Tama : Bon, ben soigne-la alors.

Hotohori : Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave. 

Ju (émergeant) : Hmmmm ?

Nuriko : Ju ? Ca va ?

Ju : J'ai bobo dans mon ventre. 

Tama : Normal, tu t'es planté un couteau dans le bide !

Ju : Ouais, je sais. J'avais pas envie de me faire trop mal, alors j'ai visé à l'endroit le plus mieux bien.

Tous : Hé ?

Ju : Laissez tomber. Vous vous êtes fait du souci ?

Tama : On n'avait que ça à faire tu crois ?

Voix : C'est la fin du monde !

Tous : Quoi ?

Hotohori : Hé ! Le paysage change !

Ju : Alors on est dans les monts…

Chichiri : Taiky….

Auteur : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Voix : Afin de protéger le monde de la devastation…

Ju : Afin de rallier tous les peuples à votre nation ?

Voix : Mais non ! Je voulais dire que j'étais obligée de vous renvoyer dans votre monde, pour éviter que vous ne détruisiez notre monde.

Ju : Ah bon ! J'ai cru que vous étiez la Team Rocket. 

Voix : Je suis Taiitsu.

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! Un mostre !

Ju : C'est quoi cette vieille mémé ? !

Hotohori : Ben…Je dirais…L'empereur céleste ?

Taiitsu : BRAVOOOOOOO ! Vous venez de remporter un magnifique voyage pour deux personnes pour la destination de votre choix. Quant à nos autres participants, ils recevront un abonnement d'un an à notre magazine ! 

BANG ! (bruit de Nuriko, Tamahome, Hotohori et Ju qui se cassent la gueule).

Taiitsu : Tout ceci était un test. Je voulais voir jusqu'où vous seriez prêts à aller pour vos amis. 

Nuriko (tout exité) : Et alors ? On va jusqu'où ?

Taiitsu : Ben…Pas très loin.

BANG ! (bruit de Nuriko, Tamahome, Hotohori et Ju qui se cassent la gueule). 

Taiitsu : Bon, allons dans mon palais. 

Nuriko : Oooooh ! Un tapis volant !

Hotohori : Ce rêveu bleu ! (nda : Et me dites pas que vous avez pas vu Aladin !)

BANG ! (bruit de Nuriko, Tamahome, Taiitsu et Ju qui se cassent la gueule). (nda deuxième édition : j'adore le copier/coller).

Tama : Oskour ! Ch'uis tombé en dehors du tapis ! 

Nuriko : J'te tiens !

Taiitsu : Ce paysage ne peut être aperçu que par ceux qui ont été choisis. Bon, voilà mon palais. Je vous présente Nyan Nyan. Seuls Ju, Hotohori et Tamahome ont été blessés. Occupe-toi d'eux.

Nyan Nyan : OK ! ( se divise en tout plein de Nyan Nyan (je sais, ça fais vachement peur comme ça mais bon…)).

Nuriko : Taiitsu, Ju doit rentrer chez elle pour se reposer. Elle reviendra quand elle ira mieux.

Taiitsu : Merci, je suis au courant, sale travesti !

Nuriko (super en colère) : Tra…Travesti ?

Tama : Pourquoi tu le prends mal ? C'est la vérité, non ?

PAF !

Taiitsu : Ju, même si tu as fait en sorte de ne pas te blesser gravement, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

Ju : Je sais. Vous avez vu l'état de mes fringues ? ! Ca partira jamais tout ce sang !

Taiitsu : Il faudrait te faire une transfusion. 

Nuriko : Vous avez qu'à prendre le sang de Tama et Hotohori.

Hotohori : Hé ! Mais ch'uis pas d'accord !

Tama : Ouais, moi non plus !

Ju (pas rassurée du tout) : Moi non plus ! Faut vérifier leur groupe sanguin avant ! Moi ch'uis A positif ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec du sang pas compatible !

Taiitsu (à Tama et Hotohori) : Si vous lui donner votre sang, elle se rétablira plus vite, et donc, elle rentrera chez elle plus vite.

Tama : Ah ! Dans ce cas, prenez mon sang !

Hotohori : Oui, et puis le mien aussi. Il faut qu'elle en ait plein. 

****

Ju, Tama et Hotohori se retrouvèrent enfermés dans des bulles transparentes, permettant au sang de passer des corps des étoiles au corps de Ju.

Ju (super inquiète) : C'est adorable c'que vous faîtes, mais vous êtes sûrs pour les groupes sanguins ? Et si y en a un des deux qui me file une sale maladie, je lui explose le crâne !

****

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre monde, une jeune fille du surnom de Satsuki était à la bibliothèque de son école (là où Ju a trouvé le livre). Elle trouva dans les rayonnages un livre étrange qui avait pour titre Les Ecrits des Quatre Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre. Elle l'ouvrit et…

****

Un peu plus tard :

Taiitsu : C'est fini.

Tama : C'est pas trop tôt.

Hotohori : Ouais.

Ju : J'me sens mieux. 

Tama : Ben y a intérêt. J'recommence pas moi !

Taiitsu : C'est étrange….Je sens que la voie entre les deux mondes est à nouveau ouverte.

Ju (en elle-même) : Quelqu'un a du ouvrir le livre.

Nuriko : Il faut se dépêcher de renvoyer Ju alors. Avant qu'elle ne se referme. 

Taiitsu : Ce sera donc moins dur pour les étoiles. Bon, tout le monde se concentre. Ju, pense à des trucs de ton monde. 

Ju : No prob' !

Tama : C'est parti !

Nuriko : T'en fais pas, Ju.

Hotohori : Prends ton temps avant de revenir.

Ju : Sympa merci.

****

Plus tard : 

Ju (qui se réveille) : Où je suis ?….C'est…La bibli de l'école ? Et là, voilà le livre. Il est ouvert. Bon, je vais rentrer à la maison maintenant. 

****

Le lendemain, en classe :

Ju (en elle-même) : Bon, c'est pas normal que le livre ait été ouvert. Taiitsu a dit que le passage entre les deux mondes était de nouveau ouvert. Or le passage c'est le livre…Mais il était fermé quand j'étais dedans. Ca veut dire que quelqu'un l'a ouvert au moment où les garçons m'ont donné leur sang. Cependant il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque quand je me suis réveillée…Donc…La personne qui l'a ouvert est dans le livre. (tout fort) : M'sieur je me sens mal, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Prof : Mais bien sûr.

****

Après le passage chez le pion pour avoir son autorisation, le passage chez l'infirmière pour noter qu'elle y était allée, le passage chez le pion pour lui dire qu'elle en était revenue, Ju se glissa discrètement dans l'escalier de service, en faisant gaffe de pas se vautrer et de pas casser un talon comme la dernière fois, et rentra chez elle le plus vite possible. Elle prit un sac énorme, et mit des tonnes de trucs inutiles dedans, plus des vêtements, etc… Elle retourna au lycée, et entra dans la bibliothèque (ok normalement il faut un mot du pion, mais on va faire comme si il en fallait pas). Elle ouvrit le livre…Et rebelotte que je te rentre à l'intérieur.

****

Au Kônan :

Hotohori : C'est terrible en effet. 

Ministre : Il faut faire quelque chose !

Ju (tombant du ciel) : Coucou c'est moi me revoilààààààààààààààààà ! BOUM ! Aïe ! Ca va bien ici ?

Hotohori : Pas vraiment. On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Le Kûto veut rompre le traité de paix (où un truc du genre, j'ai pas envie de vérifier, j'ai encore perdu ma page). 

Ju : Ouais, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. 

Hotohori : Tu es partie il y a trois mois. Tu dois absolument retrouver les étoiles manquantes au plus vite.

Ju : Ca va je me sens mieux depuis que vous m'avez donné votre sang. 

Hotohori : Il faut empêcher cette guerre d'éclater.

Ju : Ben pas vraiment, il faisait pas super beau chez moi quand même. 

Hotohori : Mais tu m'écoutes ? 

Ju : Tiens Nuriko ?

Hotohori : Ne change pas la conversation !

Nuriko : Tiens Ju ? Tu es revenue ? Ce me fait plaisir !

Ju (à Hotohori ) : Tu vois ? C'était comme ça qu'il fallait m'acceullir.

Nuriko : Puisque tu es là, je suppose qu'on va recommencer la chasse aux étoiles. On devrait commencer par aller chercher Tamahome. Il est parti (où ça déjà ?) ah ben c'est pas marqué. 

Ju : Bon, ben on y va tout de suite alors. 

****

Plus tard : 

Nuriko : Il est tard, on devrait…Mais…Pourquoi il fait tout noir ?

Ju : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? 

Nuriko : Ben ch'ais pas. 

Ju : Ouaaaaaaah ! Mais….Vous êtes qui, vous ? Vous êtes complètement malade ! Ca se fait pas d'agresser les gens comme ça !

Nuriko : Ju ? ça va ?

Jeune homme : Ju ?

Ju : C'est moi. Mais ? … Tamahome ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? 

Tamahome : Ben…Moi et des copains on a organisé une petite résistance.

Ju : Ouah ! Et vous avez des T-shirt ? 

Nuriko : Ch'uis pas fâché de t'avoir trouvé. Bon, et bien puisque…

Ju (se faisant enlever par un jeune homme) : Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Fin du tome II

****

Ju s'en sortira-t-elle ? Qui est ce jeune homme qui l'a enlevé ? Tamahome et Nuriko pourront-ils la retrouver ? Pourquoi Hotohori d'amour est toujours hors du coup ? Vous croyez que ça fait mal un couteau dans le ventre ? Pourquoi j'ai faim ? Tu veux dire quelque chose Nuriko ?

Nuriko : J'en ai marre de jamais pouvoir terminer mes phrases !


	3. Tome 3

parodie03 

Tome III

Tama : Ju !

Ju : mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jeune homme avec Ju : Zouip (disparaissent).

Ju : Gnap !

Jeune homme : Aiheu ! T'es pas très sociable ! T'étais pas obligée de me mordre !

Ju : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Jeune homme : Je viens te dire que les gens du pays de Kutô en veulent à ta vie et voilà comment tu me remercies !

Ju : Hein ?

Jeune homme : Bon ben à plus tard.

Ju : Hein ? (ramasse le chapeau du jeune garçon).

Tama : Ju ! Ca va ?

Nuriko : Tamahomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Tama, Nuriko et Ju (avec plein de gens morts devant eux ) : L 

Tama : Nuriko, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Nuriko : Plein de flèches se sont abattu à l'endroit où se trouvait Ju tout à l'heure. Juste après qu'elle ait été enlevée.

Ju : Ca veut dire qu'ils sont morts à ma place ?

Tama ( essayant de la rassurer) : Ca va aller ?

Ju (essayant d'en profiter) : J'ai besoin d'un gros câlin !

Tama : Si tu crois que je vais marcher !

****

Plus tard dans la soirée

Ju : Et là, le mec avec la tête de fouine a dit " Les gens du pays de Kûto en veulent à ta vie ". 

Tama : Probablement que tu les gênes dans leurs affaires. 

Ju (pas très rassurée) : Ah ? C'est pas glop, ça.

Tama : T'en fais pas. De toutes façons je t'ai promis de te protéger !

Ju (à la limite de mouiller son pantalon) : Super rassurant.

Homme (entrant) : Maître Tamahomé, il y a des intrus à la porte ouest.

Tama : Chouette ! Ca va me faire des sous ! (sors tout content). 

Ju : Il ne pense qu'à l'argent. (en elle-même) : Quand Miaka disait qu'il avait une tirelire à la place du cœur elle avait raison. C'est même un coffre-fort !

Nuriko : Ju, il serait peut-être temps que nous parlions à Tamahome de son attachement très fort aux choses matérielles.

Homme plus très jeune : Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Maître Tamahome est très attentionné. C'est quelqu'un de très généreux.

Nuriko : Ben vouayons !

Ju : Si Tama est généreux, il va pleuvoir des cochons bleus !

****

Dans la nuit :

Ju (en elle-même) : Pfff ! J'arrive pas à dormir ! Bon, pensons à un truc chiant : ça m'aidera sûrement ! (réfléchit) : Les cours de latin avec l'autre mégère ! 

BOM

Ju : C'est quoi ce bruit ? (se lève) : Tiens c'est Tama ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait debout si tôt ! Il va quand même pas aux toilettes à cheval ! (s'approche de Nuriko) : Nuriko ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! (soupire) Ca marche pas. " TILT " J'ai une idée.

Ju : Oh ! Hotohori en maillot de bain !

Nuriko (se réveille) : Où ça ? Où ça ?

Ju : Nulle part ! 

Nuriko : T'es cruelle !

Ju : Y a Tamahomé qui prend la tangente. On va le suivre ! (choppe Nuriko par les cheveux et le traîne derrière elle).

Nuriko : T'es cruelle !

Ju : Mais où s'ki va ?

Nuriko : J'en sais rien. Mais soit plus discrète. 

Ju : Il s'arrête. Mais…C'est son village à lui où que c'est là qu'il est né !

Nuriko : Ca s'appelle un village natal.

Ju : Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Petits garçons et petites filles : Grand frère ? C'est grand frère !

Tama : Chûeï ! Shunkeï ! Yuirèn ! Guyokurann !

Tama (à l'auteur) : J'admire ! Tu tapes de mémoire ?

Auteur : T'es fou ! J'ai mon tome 3 sous les yeux ! J'ai du vérifier 40 fois l'orthographe de chaque prénom !

Tama : J'me disais aussi…

Ju : Mon Dieu ! Nuriko, protège-moi ! 

Nuriko (prêt au combat) : Quoi ? Un émissaire du pays de Kûto ?

Ju : Nan ! Pire que ça ! J'ai la phobie des gamins !

BANG (bruit de Nuriko se cassant la figure).

Ju : Dis donc, il est très gai Tamahome.

Nuriko : Tamahome ? M'étonnerait, il est coincé comme c'est pas possible ! Et puis de toutes façons, il m'a dit que…

Ju : Imbécile ! Il est joyeux !

Nuriko : Ah bon. J'avais compris…

Ju : Je sais ce que t'avais compris. 

Tama : Père, je suis rentré.

Père : Tu sais, comme je suis faible, c'est Chûeï qui me remplace aux champs. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça pour nous.

Tama : Ca m'fait plaisir. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y aille.

Les 4 gamins (nda : Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais encore perdre une demie heure à essayer de déchiffrer leurs prénoms) : Nan, pars pas déjà !

Yuirèn : Moi, j'veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Tama : Mais je vais revenir. Tu sais… Je veux tout faire pour que vous soyez heureux ! On est une grande famille et on restera toujours ensemble !

Nuriko (à l'auteur) : Ca s'est vu !

Auteur : De quoi ?

Nuriko : Que t'as recopié tout un passage !

Auteur : Ben oui, mais il fallait que je mette un truc vachement poignant, et j'avais pas l'inspi !

Ju et Nuriko : Qu'est-ce qu'il est généreux ! Snif…En fait il faisait tout ça pour eux ! Pour sa famille ! Quel cœur !

Tama : Yuirèn ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ju : Merde ! (déboule dans la maison et sort son tome 3 de FY qu'elle avait dans son sac) : Alors qu'est-ce qui est marqué ? J'y suis ! Elle a de la fièvre, il faut la faire transpirer. Allongez-la dans son lit, amenez des couvertures et trempez des linges dans de l'eau fraîche !

Tama : Alors…Tu m'as suivi !

Ju : Pas que moi, y a Nuriko aussi !

Nuriko : Traîtresse !

Une des petites filles : Dis, grand frère, c'est ta femme elle ?

Tama : Non mais ça va pas !

Ju : Moi j'ai rien contre !

Tous : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Ju : Bon, Tamahome, t'as qu'à rester avec elle. J'vais chercher de l'eau. 

Tama : Hé ! Merci, pour ma petite sœur.

Ju (sourire sadique) : C'est pas gratuit !

Tama : Arg !

****

Un peu plus loin :

Ju : J'espère que je vais pas me perdre. J'ai quand même bien fait d'emprunter le rouleau des 4 dieux de je ne sais où à Hotohori. Faut que j'retrouve les autres étoiles et puis la pôv'fille qui a eu le malheur de se retrouver ici. Elle a pas intérêt à marcher sur mes plates bandes. (déroule le rouleau et commence à lire) : " un moine masqué " qu'ils disent. C'est quoi ça encore ? Le jargon du pays ?

Jeune paysan (avec une faux) : Ca va, mademoiselle ?

Ju : Oui, oui. 

Jeune paysan (toujours avec une faux) : C'est bien vous la Prêtresse de Suzaku ? 

****

En un éclair il abat sa faux sur la pauvre Ju.

Ju : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn ! Ch'uis qu'une frêle jeune fille sans défense moi !

Tama : Ju ! (part en courant).

Nuriko : Attends-moi !

Ju : Flblblblblblblbllbllblblb raté ! (zouip (bruit de la faux)) ! Oups ! Mais vous êtes fou !

****

Heureusement pour la pauvre Ju, le paysan n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

Ju : L'instinct de survie, ça donne des ailes.

Auteur : Rien ne vaut une bonne tronçonneuse !

Paysan : Ouais ben j'ai pas. Et si elle arrêtait de gigoter, ce serait plus simple.

Tama (cognant le paysan) : BING BAM POF …

Mains sortant du chapeau de Ju (nda : elle l'a avec elle depuis le début) : Paf pif pouf…(le gars est démolit).

Ju : Oskoououououououououououououour ! Y a des mains qui me poussent de partout !

Tama : Mais nan ! Y a un type qui sort du chapeau.

Jeune homme : Vous avez eu chaud.

Ju : Hé ! C'est la fouine de l'autre jour ! C'est lui qui m'a dit que y avait des mecs qui voulaient me tuer !

Fouine : Vous devriez être plus prudente, Prêtresse, sinon beaucoup de gens vont mourir pour vous !

Voix : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Tama : Ca vient de chez moi !

Fouine : Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ?

Ju : Et merde ! Pas la famille de Tamahome !

****

Nos amis se précipitent chez Tamahome quand…

Petite fille : Grand frère !

Nuriko : Tamahome ! N'avance pas plus !

Tama (se fait piéger par des fils d'araignée) : Zut.

Auteur : Tu vois, Ju. Tama au moins il est poli.

Ju : Moi je te proute. 

Ju : Beurk ! Des toiles d'araignées ! C'est répugnant ! Et les araignées c'est dégeu ! J'ai la phobie des araignées. (à l'auteur) : Allez avoue ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

Auteur : Non ! Moi je respecte le manga.

Méchant : Si tu veux que je les libère Prêtresse, tu dois te laisser tuer à leur place.

Ju (solennellement) : Si vous voulez en finir… Tuez-moi ! Moi aussi…Je suis là pour que cessent les combats…Notamment celui-ci…

Auteur : Et maintenant tu pompes Sailor Moon ! T'as pas honte !

Ju : Pas vraiment…Enfin si un peu.

Fouine (apparaissant) : mettre ici le nom du petit tour de magie exécuté par la fouine.

****

Le petit tour de magie exécuté par la fouine permet à tout le monde d'être libéré. 

Ju : Tiens, il a quelque chose d'écrit sur la jambe ? !

Nuriko (choppant le méchant) : Bon, alors tu vas nous raconter ce que tu sais !

Méchant : Ok….Ok …

Fouine : Attention !

****

Un nuage de flèche s'abattit sur le pôv' méchant.

Ju : Pôv' méchant, pôv' méchant ! Il a quand même essayé de me tuer.

Auteur : C'est cruel de faire du mal aux gens qui veulent débarrasser le monde d'un tel fléau.

Ju : C'est moi le fléau ?

Méchant (agonisant) : De toutes façons…Vous…allez mourir…la prêtresse de Seïryu …

Tama : Quoi ?

****

Un peu plus tard :

Fouine : Je m'appele Chichiri. Et je suis la 4° étoile de Suzaku. 

Petit garçon : Vous n'avez pas mal ? Vous vous êtes écorché le visage.

Chichiri (retirant son masque) : Aucun problème ! J'en ai un autre.

Nuriko : Tu vois Ju, on a retrouvé la 4° étoile. 

Ju : Oui.

Tama : N'ayez plus peur ! Chichiri a dit que plus aucun méchant ne se trouvait dans le village. 

Ju : Monsieur, ch'uis désolée pour le dérangement.

Père : Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on reçoit une prêtresse dans notre humble demeure.

Ju (se frottant la tête) : Ah oui ? En tous cas c'est vachement mieux rangé que ma chambre !

Tama : Ju, c'est pas ta faute.

Ju (se jetant au cou de Tama comme le fait Akizuki avec Toya) : Ouah c'que t'es choupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Chichiri : D'après ce qu'a dit l'émissaire…

Ju (lachant Tama) : Un émissaire ? Où ça ? Lequel ? Seichiro ? Fuma ? Yuto ?

Tous : ? ? ? ? ?

Chichiri : Le pays de Kûto possède lui aussi sept étoiles et une prêtresse. Ils se sont mis à sa recherche lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'on avait la nôtre. La leur, c'est la prêtresse de Seïryu. 

Nuriko : Chaque empereur de chaque pays a reçu un rouleau des 4 dieux de Taiitsu. Pourtant, des prêtresse d'un autre monde, il ne doit pas en avoir des centaines, non ?

Ju (tout bas) : J'vais aller la chercher.

Chichiri : Tu disais quelque chose ?

Ju : Non. Enfin…J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. (quitte la maison).

Tama : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Nuriko : Tu ne peux pas comprendre Tama, tu es un garçon.

Tama et Chichiri : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Ju (courant) : Désolée, les gars, mais je vais la chercher toute seule. Je vais au pays de Kûto. J'vais essayer de la tirer de là. Je sais pas qui c'est, et je la connais sûrement pas, mais je dois y aller. Et puis, elle risquerait de me piquer tous mes bô choupinous à moi que j'ai. Yui voulait piquer Tamahome à Miaka, alors celle-ci, il est pas question qu'elle y touche. C'est MON Tamahome !

****

Au palais de l'empereur :

Hotohori (oooooooooooohhhhhhhh qu'il est chouoououououououououou) : J'espère que Ju ne fera pas de bêtises !

****

Au village :

Tama : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? 

Chichiri : Je crois que je l'ai entendue dire " j'vais la chercher " alors qu'on parlait de la prêtresse de Seïryu. 

Nuriko : Ah bon ? T'es sur ? Moi j'ai compris " j'ai envie d'ch…. "

Tama : Elle a du aller au pays de Kûto. J'vais la chercher !

Nuriko : Quoi ? Alors c'est vrai ! Tu te fais du souci pour elle ?

Tama : Euh…Oui…Mais elle a sauvé ma petite sœur. 

Nuriko (tout bas à Chichiri) : La bonne excuse.

Ju : J'ai bien fait de demander mon chemin. Passer par la forêt qu'il a dit. Nous y voilà. (continue de marcher). 

Tigre : Grooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar !

Ju (morte de trouille) : ouh…Ouh le gentil minou, il est gentil le minou à sa maman. Ca c'est un gentil minou ça madame.

Tigre : GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !

Ju : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH J'AIME PAS LES ANIMAUX !(se tire en courant.) Oskououououououououououououououououououououououour ! (se mange la première racine qui passe)

Racine : Désolée, je faisais que passer. Est-ce que ça va ?

Ju : Non ça va pas ! J'vais m'faire bouffer !

Tama : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Crève sale bête ! (tue le tigre). Ca va ? 

Ju : Ben…Oui. Merci. 

Tama : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir partir comme ça, toute seule ?

Ju : Ch'uis une grande fille ! J'peux m'débrouiller. J'ai besoin de personne. 

Tama : T'as failli te faire tuer mais à part ça tu t'en sors bien.

Ju (lui tire la langue) : Gna gna gna ! (coup de genou bien placé). Désolée, mais je dois partir !

****

Et elle laisse le pôv' Tama souffrant le martire en plein milieu de la forêt. Quand il put enfin se relever et marcher droit, il rejoignit ses compagnons :

Tama : Mais quelle garce !

Nuriko : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle est où ?

Tama : Elle est partie au Kûto !

Chichiri : Et pourquoi tu l'as pas rattrapé ?

Tama : Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai sauvé d'un tigre et elle me remercie en me démolissant les c….

Nuriko : Ooooooh ! Ca fait mal ?

Tama : Non ça fait pas mal ! C'est pour ça que j'ai mis un quart d'heure à me relever !

Chichiri : Y a plus qu'à nous rendre nous aussi au Kûto. 

Tama : J'y vais tout seul. Nuriko, tu vas chez Hotohori pour l'informer de la situation. Elle va me le payer cette garce.

****

Plus loin :

Ju : Atchoum !

****

Plus tard, à la frontière du Kûto :

Ju : Bonjour ! Je voudrais passer s'il vous plait !

Garde : Où est votre carte de passage ?

Ju : J'en ai pas. 

Garde : Alors vous ne passez pas. 

Ju : Vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis…Une star…Internationnale…Je suis…(réfléchit) : La prêtresse de Seïryu !

Garde : Vraiment ?

Ju : Oui, c'est mon agent qui m'envoie.

Général : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Garde : Cette jeune fille prétend être la prêtresse de Seïryu. 

Général : Nous vous cherchions. Veuillez me suivre.

Tama : Laissez-moi passer ! Je dois voir quelqu'un !

Chichiri : Excusez-le, il a confondu, merci, aurevoir.

Ju (voyant Tama) : Il est venu jusqu'ici ? Quel pot de colle !

Général : Vous venez ?

Ju : J'arrive.

****

Devant l'empereur :

Général : Cette jeune fille dit être la prêtresse de Seïryu. 

Empereur : Formidable, Nakago ! Nous l'avons enfin trouvé. Ce sont ces petits crétins du Kônan qui vont être surpris !

Ju (en elle-même, lorgnant le général) : Bon alors ! Il l'enlève, son casque ? Que je voie à quoi il ressemble !

Nakago (enlevant son casque sous les yeux réjouis de Ju) : Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que je voudrais vous présenter.

Ju (bave) : Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Il est trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop trop canon ! Au diable les étoiles de Suzaku ! J'veux celui-làààààààààààààà !

Empereur et Nakago surpris : Quoi ? Suzaku ?

Ju : Oups ! J'ai encore dit une connerie ! (essayant de rattraper le coup) : Mais non c'est un malentendu ! J'en ai rencontré et je les trouvais mignons. Mais comparés à vous, Nakago, c'est de la gnognotte ! Je veux être la prêtresse de Seïryu ! Siou plééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !

Nakago : Faîtes venir la jeune fille.

Ju (apercevant la jeune fille en question) : QUOI ? TOI ICI ? !

Jeune fille : Juliette ?

Ju : Satsuki ? !

****

Nda : Ce n'est pas la Satsuki de X. C'est une fille de ma classe que je supporte pas. Et je l'ai surnommée Satsuki parce que je n'aime pas ce personnage. Voilà.

Satsuki : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ju : J'étais là la première. Je suis venue chercher des choupis ! Et toi ?

Satsuki : Je suis venue….J'en sais rien.

Ju : Dommage pour toi, parce que je suis la prêtresse de Suzaku, et que je vais te latter la tête !

Satsuki : Et pourquoi ce serait pas le contraire ?

Ju : Parce que moi j'ai lu FY et que je connais la fin ! C'est moi l'héroïne. Je suis la prêtresse de Suzaku !

Satsuki :……….

Empereur : Alors c'est la prêtresse de Suzaku ? 

Ju : Pasque vous y avez cru, à ma feinte ?

Nakago : Arrêtez-la ! 

Ju : Et merde !

Auteur : Surveille ton langage !

Garde : Général, un intrus s'est introduit dans le palais.

Ju : Pendant qu'il a le dos tourné…(commence à courir) : TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT !

****

Pendant ce temps :

Nakago : Tu es une étoile de Suzaku ?

Tama : Dites-moi où est Ju.

Nakago : Tu es venu chercher ta prêtresse ?

Tama : Nan, je suis venu lui latter la tronche ! Elle a des comptes à me rendre. Où est-elle ?

Nakago : Je l'ignore. Elle doit courir quelque part dans le palais. 

****

Grosse baston de la mort qui tue entre Tama et Nakago. La foule est en délire. Les pom-pom girls aussi.

Ju (en pom-pom girl) : Nakago ! C'est le plus fort ! C'est le plus beau ! Il va démolir Tama ! Nakago ! Ouaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiisss !

Tama (la foudroie du regard) : Grrrrrrrrrrrr

Ju (moins motivée, et agitant un p'tit drapeau) : Tama ! Tama ! Tu vas démolir Nagako ! Tama ! Ouais ! (croise le regard de Tama) : Je retourne courir, moi. 

****

Tama réussit à échapper à Nakago,

Chichiri : Merci qui ?

Tama : Merci Chichiri !

Chichiri : De rien ! C'est gratuit pour les cons !

****

…et se mit à chercher Ju dans le palais.

Ju : Je me suis encore paumée ! J'en ai marre. Tiens une grande porte ! J'vais rentrer. Tiens une grande salle ! Bouh ! On voit que dalle. Oh, la jolie statue de dragon ! J'aime bien les dragons, moi. Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggggg ! Une Satsuki !

Satsuki : Tu vas mourir ici ! Nakago !

Nakago : Ceci est la chambre de Seïryu. Les serviteurs de Suzaku ne peuvent pas y pénétrer.

Ju : Il m'fait pô peur vot' Seïryu ! Ch'uis athée d'abord. 

Nakago : Tu vas mourir ! 

Ju (posant une main par terre) : Par le nom de Ju, je t'appelle ! A moi, tochyao !

Nakago : ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Ju : Merde ! Mais comment il fait Yakumo ?

Auteur : Il est mort !

Ju : Cool ça rassure ! Moi j'y suis presque ! (se prend la super attaque de Nakago en pleine tronche). Vite trouve-moi une idée ! 

Auteur : Tu t'es mise dans la crotte toute seule, tu t'en sors toute seule.

Ju : Sympa merci. Bon réfléchissons.

Nakago : Réfléchis vite, prêtresse de Suzaku. 

Ju : Ah ah ! Tu ne résisteras pas à la foudroyante attaque des moutons !

Auteur : T'es pas dans Sakura !

Satsuki : De quoi qu'elle cause ?

Ju (reçoit encore une attaque) : Aiheu ! (se mange une troisième attaque de Nakago). Putain, j'pisse le sang ! Mon T-shirt est foutu ! C'est chiant le sang ! Ca part qu'à l'eau froide !

Tous : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

****

De l'autre côté de la porte :

Tama : Bordel de Dieu, ça s'ouvre pas cette putain de porte de merde !

Ju (à l'auteur) : C'est pas toi qui disais qu'il était poli ?

Auteur (pas fière) : Je me suis trompée. Ca arrive !

Chichiri : Calme-toi ! Je vais essayer de passer. 

Zouip !

Chichiri (choppe Ju) : C'était moins une. T'as failli heurté le mur ma vieille !

Ju : Merci Chichiri. Au moins, toi, t'es sympa. 

Nakago : Je ne pensais pas qu'une étoile de Suzaku pourrait pénétrer ici. Tu es très fort !

Chichiri (se frottant la tête) : Mais non, voyons ! Pas tant que ça !

Ju : CHICHIRI !

Chichiri : Ah oui. C'est le méchant. (balance une attaque).

Tama (réussissant à détruire la barrière de protection de la porte) : Ju ! Je vais te tuer !

Chichiri : Tama, Ju, ! Dans le chapeau ! Vite !

Tama (perplexe) : Bon OK. Toi la fille ! Viens avec nous !

PAF ! 

Ju : T'es pas malade ? Elle reste ici ! J'en veux pas.

Tama : On est pas censé la ramener avec nous pour empêcher que vous deveniez ennemies, et pour éviter qu'elle ne devienne la prêtresse de Seïryu ?

Ju : Sûrement pas !

Tama : Comme tu veux.

Ju : Par contre on emmène le beau blond !

Tous : Quoi ?

Ju : Ben oui. Il est super canon ! J'en ai pas vu de plus beau depuis………………….Le chevalier du Verseau ! Et crois-moi, ça date. Alors on l'emmène.

Nakago : Mais…Il n'en ai pas question !

Tama (bourre Ju dans le chapeau) : Allez, rentre là-dedans !

Ju : Mais…Le bô choupi ?

Tama : On reviendra le sauver des griffes de cette mégère ! (saute dans le chapeau).

Chichiri (balançant une dernière attaque et perdant son masque) : On y va.

Ju : Nakago, je reviendrai vous chercher !

Tama : Mais tu vas y rentrer dans ce chapeau !

Nakago et Satsuki : ? ? ? ? ? ?

****

Plus tard :

Ju (baillant) : Ouah ! J'ai fait un gros dodo !

Tama : T'es réveillée ?

Ju : Mais….Espèce de perveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers !

Tama : Mais naaaaaaan ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'es déshabillée ! Moi aussi je me suis réveillé tout nu.

Ju : Ah bon ? (tire sur le drap) : Fais voir !

Tama : Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Oskououououououououour !

Taiitsu : Vous devez tenir énormément l'un à l'autre pour toujours vous disputer comme ça.

Ju et Tama : Pas du tout ! Tiens ! Mais c'est…La vieille !

Ju : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn j'ai la phobie des vieux !

Taiitsu : Je ne veux pas le savoir. 

Ju : Bon, alors si la vieille mémé est là, ça veut dire qu'on est dans les monts…Dans les monts…Dans les monts !

Chichiri : Dans les monts taikyohu.

Ju : Je le savais ! J'aurai du utiliser mon joker ! Enfin je pars quand même avec 300 000 francs.

Tous : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Ju : Mais Chichiri, qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ?

Chichiri : Je me suis blessé pendant les 3 années que j'ai passées ici. Je porte un masque pour cacher cette cicatrice. 

Ju : Et ben tu devrais pas, parce que t'es vachement plus mignon, même avec cette balafre.

Chichiri : Ah bon ?

Ju : Oui. Ca fait jeune-homme-torturé-de-l'-intérieur-extrèmement-sensible-et-qu'-on-sens-qu'-il-souffre-énormément-à-l'intérieur-et-on-a-envie-de-le-frapper-pour-qu'il-reprenne-son-air-tout-choupi-de-quand-il-comprend-rien-à-ce-qu'il-se-passe. Tu rentres presque dans la même catégorie que Kamui.

Chichiri : Qui est Kamui ?

Ju : C'est un jeune-homme-torturé-de-l'-intérieur-extrèmement-sensible-et…

Chichiri : Ca va j'ai compris. 

Ju : En tous cas, tu as de très beaux…Œil.

Auteur : T'arrêtes d'utiliser des répliques qui ne t'appartiennent pas ?

Ju : Je m'inspire, c'est tout !

Auteur : Récapitulons. Tu pompes FY, Sailor moon, Sakura, 3x3 eyes, qui veut gagner des millions, X et maintenant Friends.

Ju : Ben au moins, moi je varie les références !

Ju : Bon, Mamie ! Il faut que je retourne au Kûto !

Tama : Ca t'a pas suffit ?

Ju : Ta mouille ! (coucou Esther ! Déso j't'emprunte tes expressions).

Taiitsu : Si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux t'éviter le voyage. 

Ju : Cool ! Ma devise : moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte !

Tama : C'est marrant, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

PAF !

Taiitsu : Ceci est un miroir qui enregistre tout ce qui se passe dans notre monde. 

Ju : Ca me fait les pieds.

Taiitsu : Nous allons chercher des informations sur la prêtresse de Seïryu.

Ju : Elle s'appelle Satsuki, elle a 14 ans, , elle est gémeaux, elle habite à Thonon, elle est interne dans mon lycée, elle a cours en seconde *, elle est assise derrière *** et met ses pieds sous ** chaise, elle ** fout des coups dans *** jolies chaussures en plus, que ça abîme *** talons, elle est assise à côté d'Hikaru (encore un surnom), (je compatis, Hikaru ), elle dort en cours de maths, elle n'a pas d'amis, elle est stupide, et elle me saoule avec les spécialités de sa région, elle fout rien quand elle est censée bosser sur un exposé, et elle croit que tout le monde l'aime bien, alors que personne peut la blairer et qu'elle est pas intégrée dans la classe, et de toutes façons, personne ne veut l'intégrer et c'est bien fait pour elle. 

Tous (sur le cul) : Euh…

Taiitsu : Bravo pour l'efficacité !

Ju (fière) : *_______* N'est-ce pas ? 

****

Au pays de Kûto :

Ju : C'est pas au pays de Candy ?

Auteur : La ferme !

Ju : Bon, bon…

Empereur : Jeune fille, acceptez-vous de devenir la prêtresse de Seïryu ?

Satsuki : Oui.

Empereur : Vous nous débarasserez donc de la prêtresse de Suzaku ?

Satsuki : Oui. Vous pouvez comptez sur moi. 

Empereur : Parfait, je te fais confiance. Mène ta mission comme tu voudras. Une fois que la prêtresse et ses précieuses étoiles ne nous gêneront plus, nous attaquerons le Kônan et nous l'envahirons. C'est pourquoi ta mission est capitale. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'échouer. Je ne veux pas de cette prêtresse sur mon chemin. 

Satsuki : Oui je comprends. 

****

Dans les monts bidules-chouettes :

Chichiri : Taikyohu !

Auteur : Ca va, ca va !

Tama : Comment va Ju ?

Chichiri : Je crois qu'elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. 

Tama : Elle avait dit qu'elle avait pas vraiment envie de " taper sur une compatriote ".

Chichiri : Oui mais on dirait que celle-là elle ne la porte pas dans son cœur.

Taiitsu : Je vais aller voir ça. 

****

Dans la chambre de Ju :

Ju : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mon Dieu ! Taiitsu, vous m'avez fait peur ! On ne vous a jamais dit que quand on est le maître du monde, on se doit d'être super bien roulé ?

Taiitsu : Non on ne me l'a jamais dit. 

Ju : Vous devriez y penser.

Taiitsu : Tamahome et Chichiri se font du souci pour toi.

Ju : Chichiri je veux bien le croire, mais Tamahome…

Taiitsu : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. 

Ju : T'es pas mon psy !

Taiitsu (tendant un miroir) : Regarde ça.

Ju (regarde) : Hein ? (se retrouve à flotter dans les airs) : Put*** ! Ca va pas bien la tête ! Je veux desceeeeeeeeendre !

Voix de Taiitsu : Tu veux descendre ? D'accord !

Ju : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! C'est jamais le truc à demander ça. (se pose doucement) : Tiens, mais c'est Hotohori ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est bôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô !

Nuriko : Allez, Majesté, soyez sérieux, il faut manger.

Hotohori : Je m'inquiètes pour Ju.

Nuriko : Oui moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore inventer ?

Ju : Tu me le payeras ! Hé ! Ca pourrait prévenir quand ça change de décor !

Voix : Il paraît que l'on va peut-être entrer en guerre contre le pays de Kûto.

Heureusement que nous avons notre Prêtresse !

Elle va pouvoir sauver le pays !

Ju : Moi j'les trouve optimistes !

Voix de Taiitsu : Tais-toi ! Tu dois aider ton peuple maintenant ! Tu as des capacités à exploiter ! Tu peux le faire.

Ju (ironique) : Vas-y, essaie encore ! Non recommence !

Ju : Tiens, v'là mon bahut ! Quand je pense à ces bouffons qui doivent se payer la messe de Pâques ! Hihihihihi !

(reviens aux monts de quelque chose).

Chichiri : Taikyohu !

Taiitsu : Tu as compris, Ju, ce que tu dois faire ?

Ju (déterminée) : Oui. Je dois latter la tronche à l'autre gourde ! Et je vais le faire bien comme il faut ! Je prendrai mon temps pour la torturer et j'vous jure qu'elle va y bosser sur ce putain d'exposé de bio ! (je retiens celui qui m'a collée avec elle).

Taiitsu : C'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais, mais c'est un bon début.

Ju : Salut les gars ! C'est bon, ch'uis remotivée ! 

Tama (essayant de la réconforter) : T'es sure que ça va aller ?

Ju (essayant d'en profiter) : J'ai besoin d'un câlin.

Tama : Ca fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup ! 

Ju : Et ben pour une fois ça te tuerait pas !

Tama : Nan ! 

Ju (nyeux nyeux innocents tout plein de larmes) : S'il te plaît ! 

Tama (soupire) : On verra plus tard. 

****

Au Kûto (à beurre) :

Ju (à l'auteur) : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?

Auteur : Ben…Non. J'ai pas pu résister.

Ju : Manquerait plus que tu nous sortes Van Fanel et Aya Mikage. (commentaires que seuls certains sont aptes à comprendre). 

Nagako : Mademoiselle Satsuki, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Satsuki : Hum ? Oui. Je pensais juste…

Nagako : A cette étoile de Suzaku ? Tamahome ? 

Satsuki : Oui. 

Nakago : Vous voudriez qu'il soit près de vous ?

Satsuki : Comment ?

Nakago : Faites-moi confiance. 

****

Au Kônan ( le barbare) :

Ju (à l'auteur) : Mais où tu vas chercher toutes ces conneries ?

Garde : Majesté, la prêtresse est revenue !

Ju : Salut, c'est moi. 

Hotohori (serre fort) : Je me suis fait du souci !

Ju : Peux plus respirer…

Hotohori : Désolé.

Ju : On a trouvé Chichiri, et puis au Kûto, ils ont trouvé leur prêtresse.

Hotohori (croisant le regard de Tamahome) : Je suis content que tu sois saine et sauve.

Ju : Ah bon ? J'croyais que j'étais le symbole de la stupidité. 

Hotohori : Je me suis peut-être trompé.

Ju : Cool ! Hé, salut Nuriko !

Nuriko : Comment ça va, ma grande ?

Ju : Super et toi ? 

Nuriko : Bien. Alors tu l'as vu l'autre prêtresse ?

Ju : Euh…Oui. 

****

Plus tard, dans la chambre de Ju :

Auteur : 'Tention ! V'là ma scène neuneu !

Tama : Ju, il faut que je te parle !

Ju : A quel sujet ?

Tama : Au sujet…De ton câlin.

Ju : Oh ça va, j'te force pas.

Tama (serre fort) : Ca me gêne pas.

Ju : De toutes façons t'as pas le choix.

Tama : De quoi ?

Ju : T'es obligé d'être amoureux de la prêtresse de Suzaku.

Tama : Pourquoi ?

Ju : Pour pouvoir développer ton potentiel. Sinon tu n'as pas le pouvoir de…

Hotohori : Tamahome !

Tama (lachant Ju) : Oui ?

Hotohori : Je ne te pardonnerai pas ton geste. Je ne te tue pas, parce que tu es une étoile de Suzaku et que je te considère comme un ami mais…

Ju : C'est bon. C'est pas la peine de vous battre.

Tama : Je n'ai qu'une explication à fournir. Je suis amoureux d'elle. 

Hotohori : Et moi aussi.

Ju : Cool ! Ils sont deux à se battre pour moi !

Tama et Hotohori : Et ça te fait sourire ?

Ju : Ben c'est pas tous les jours que ça m'arrive.

Hotohori : C'est bon, Tamahomé. Je ne veux pas t'en tenir rigueur. Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là.

Ju : Pourquoi t'as été lui dire ça ?

Tama : Parce que c'est vrai.

Ju : Décidément, ch'uis mieux dans ce bouquin que chez moi. 

Auteur : Fin de la scène neuneu. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, vous n'avez rien manqué.

Tama : Je ressens une aura malfaisante.

Hotohori : Je ressens une aura malfaisante.

Emissaire : Je suis un messager. Je viens vous annoncer que les troupes du Kûto ont déjà envahi plusieurs villages se trouvant près des frontières. Nous arrêterons le massacre à une condition. Livrez-nous la première étoile de Suzaku, Tamahome. 

Fin du tome III

****

Tamahome ira-t-il en pays de Kûto ? Hotohori et Tamahome s'entre-tueront-ils simplement pour Ju ? Y aura-t-il d'autres scènes neuneu ? Ju arrivera-t-elle à faire venir Nakago ? Parviendra-t-elle à maîtriser un jour la foudroyante attaque des moutons ? Quelle heure est-il ? C'est loin l'Allemagne ? C'est quand que je pars déjà ? Ma corres' me laissera-t-elle monopoliser son ordi ? Suite au tome IV !Que de suspens !


End file.
